


Lost and Found

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [18]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Other, Past Relationship(s), Sleep, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Julian doesn’t always sleep well.





	Lost and Found

The sensation of careful fingers against his skin wakes Julian slowly, and for an aching moment, he’s frozen in bed, torn between awake and asleep, lost in a dream.

_You’ve always been a light sleeper, Ilya._

“Julian?” A whisper in the darkness relaxes him. It isn’t Asra. He’s dreaming of a time long past, _again._ Gods, he hates that dream.

Julian doesn’t have to look to know who’s pulling him into their arms. He goes willingly; he feels his love smile as they press a kiss to his forehead.

 _Greedy_.

Julian closes his eyes and forces himself back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love. Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
